Fetish
by SakuNya
Summary: First one-shot! Please read! Sasuke's Inner Self has an obsession with Sasuke's hair. Crack fic, LEMON.


Hello again everyone!

I was in my bed when I thought up this one-shot. I just couldn't keep myself from laughing and drooling over my idea, so I HAD to write it down.

Pure crack, with some Lemon. Hope you all enjoy!

So here it is!

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

XXXXX

**Fetish**

It was long.

It had been a few months that he had let it grow out. It was now tied to the back of his head with a white hair band. It was always well combed, well conditioned, well cared for. It was silky and as dark as a starless night. It shone in the light; blue highlights could be seen in the raven mass. It was thick and luscious, unlike his brother's. Itachi's had been long, yes, but thin and unhealthy. His was…

Beautiful.

Amazing.

Elegant.

Sexy.

Erotic.

The Inner Self licked his plump lips as he kept looking at Sasuke, trying to eat him with his looks.

Sasuke had let his hair grow for a while, and he was taking very good care of it. Well, he had help from his crazy, demonic, hot-as-fuck Inner Self of course. The demon was quite happy when his angel had told him he wanted it long. He went as far as buy hair products that cost an arm and a leg.

He already loved the raven's black mane, really, but now, waist length like it was, he couldn't get enough of it. And that irritated the teen a little, but he coped with it.

Said person walked towards his lover. He sat down on his lap, his back to the demon's front, and snuggled in his arms, now circling his waist.

They sat on the balcony over-looking the garden. It was spring and the sun was setting, making the blossoms on the cherry trees bloom different shades of pink and red.

The Inner Self buried his nose in the raven's hair, inhaling his sent. He smelled of soap, specifically goat's milk, and the scent suited him; he had milky skin that was to die for. But his hair, _oh, his hair, _that was what the demon loved the most about him. Along with another, more sensitive part of that body.

Sasuke felt fingers tangled themselves in his ebony locks, pulling his band loose. His hair flew with the gentle breeze, creating a sort of midnight curtain around him and his love.

The ashen digits buried themselves further in the raven mass and massaged the scalp. The Inner Self inhaled again, breathing hard.

"Your hair…" he groaned in his host's ear.

"Not here" the other said, moving so they could do this inside.

When they closed the sliding panel doors to the master suite, the demon continued his obsessive behaviour towards the teen's hair. He brushed the mane with his fingers, untangling knots that had formed there. He kissed Sasuke, hard. The boy kissed back, enjoying the sensations on his scalp. The one thing he did like about his demon's fetish was that he could get rid of any sort of headache by simply playing with his hair, massaging his head.

The Inner Self ripped his cherub's kimono off, sending it to the floor. His own soon followed, leaving the pair stark naked. They rubbed against each other, grabbing their hair and pulling gently, moaning from the feelings the gesture evoked.

Clawed hands pushed raven bangs away from a porcelain face. He pushed the hair to the crown of Sasuke's head, revealing his beautifully flushed face. He kissed his jaw, his lips, his nose, his eyes, and found his way to his hair, where he ravaged him with kisses, licks and bites. The boy grabbed fistfuls of grayish locks, moaning. The other was hard and groaning, brushing his erection against the ravens.

Combing his fingers more frantically in ebony locks, the Inner Self pushed his love down on their bed, him atop the other. The teen looked up from his lying positing under the demon, burying his own digits in his mass of hair. The other's hands moved away, enjoying the show his angel was putting on for him.

He adored it when he would do this; massage his own head and twist his tresses in his hands. He moaned and started masturbating on Sasuke's chest, bending down to kiss his neck, right where his hair line was. The boy moaned as his own member needed attention. He rubbed it against his Inner Self's free hand, silently telling him to touch him.

His pleas were heard as he felt the other starting to pump him, at the same time grazing his teeth in his hair. They moaned and groaned loudly, enjoying the sinful sensations of their love-making. The demon bit into a lock of hair and sucked on it, loving the sweet taste of it. He groaned again.

The teen was bucking his hips in time to his lover's strokes, making sure to get every feeling, every fiery hot sensation. His body was glistening with sweat and his eyes stung with tears of unfulfilled desire. His hands brushed against the demon's face, still buried in his hair and sucking on it. He frantically combed it, stretching it out to show its full length.

The rhythm of the Inner Self's strokes quickened. His exploring of the raven scalp became more heated as his and Sasuke's climax neared. He moaned incoherently, as did his outer self. He sniffed that ebony mass of tresses, getting even more aroused by the show that the teen was putting on. He watched, amazed at those skilled milky white fingers, combing and brushing so easily through the thickness of the black mass.

The boy screamed in ecstasy as he felt the ashen hand squeeze his manhood tightly and rubbing the thumb over it's slit. He writhed and pulled at his hair, making sure to keep the other aroused to guarantee his release.

Their breathing was short, uneven and ragged panting. The Inner Self continued to stroke himself and his love. Soon, both screamed at the same time and found their release, smearing their seed all over one another.

Letting go of their shafts, the demon laid down on his fallen angel. They regained their breaths. Sasuke's hands came and circled his lover's beautiful silver head. He gazed into ruby eyes, the other into obsidian ones. They kissed, just their lips, no tongue action. Just a sweet, tender and chaste peck on the lips.

Sure, fetishes can be irritating, especially when involved in sexual activities. But, this one fetish was the one he would allow in any make-out session.

Yep: he absolutely loved his Inner Self's hair fetish.

XXXXX

End.

Pure crack! Hope you enjoyed my first one-shot.

Give me reviews please! :)


End file.
